Her Life
by Vampirefreak4life
Summary: The mystery girl's point of view in Bella's Secret. This is what her life is like.


**Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. Boy, I really want to be her...**

* * *

I sat down on my small bed. I sighed. Today had been a terrible day. And all because of Isabella Swan. I had decided that today I was going to ask this boy out. Then, _she_ came along and he totally ignored me. I decided I wouldn't even bother. My life was already difficult enough.

My dad passed away and my mother remarried. My step father was the meanest person ever. He made me work all the time and I never got to relax. I barely even had enough time to finish my homework. He physically hurt me, but not bad enough. He said that I was the reason my father died and that I deserved to get hurt because I hurt my mother's feelings.

So, I decided, once _my_ feelings were hurt because of Isabella, that I would give Isabella what I was getting. What she really deserved. She had this perfect little life with her perfect little Edward who happened to be the most beautiful man on the earth and I had this terrible life with no one who loved me. not my mom, my step-father, or the boy I loved. I was hated. No one noticed me. I was small for a freshman when I first started.

Then, when I decided that I'd give Isabella what she deserved which was in my sophomore year, her precious little Edward left her and she was miserable. Very miserable. I decided that she had enough misery, and people were avoiding her like they did to me. then, she started looking a bit happier, but she still was extremely sad looking. Then, she went missing for three days and when she came back, her precious little Edward was with her and she was happy again.

That's when I decided to make my move. She wasn't miserable anymore. She was happy. She was never gonna be sad forever unless I did something about it.

One day, I walked up to Isabella and asked her to come with me.

_Flashback Start_

"_Um…excuse me? are you Isabella Swan?" I asked, innocently. _

_She smiled at me. "Call me Bella." _

_I nodded. "Can you come with me for a minute?" I asked. "sure!" _

_I grabbed her hand and pulled her to this small little corner in the back of the school where no one went. It had hard, stone floors and it was pretty small. _

_I let go of her hand and stared at the ground. "You ruined my life. You are a spoiled brat." I looked up and pushed her hard to the floor, giving her scrapes all over her arms and legs. She stared up at me with wide, scared eyes. _

"_you should be scared. I was in love, but then you came and the boy I loved ignored me. everybody did," I said, tears welling up in my eyes. _

_I pulled her up roughly. _

"_I'm going to kill you! I'm going to do it now!" I stared into her eyes and saw she wasn't scared._

_Maybe this will be more fun if I let it go longer…I thought._

"_It's all your fault! I could've had him! He could've been _mine_!" I shouted at her. _

"_I-I'm sorry. It wasn't my fault. I've always been average. I wasn't even trying…" Bella trailed off. _

_I pushed her hard to the ground again. _

"_don't be such a wimp! Get up and fight me!" I shouted. I _want_ her to fight me. I want her to kill me. maybe she's stronger than me. _

"_n-no…i-I would never do that…" _

_I slapped her many times, but she never moved. Why won't she move! _

"_I loved him like you love your precious little Edward! I should kill you right now. But you're lucky. I won't. this'll be much more fun if I let it go longer." _

"_i-I'm sorry…I really am…" she trailed off._

_I glared at her and kicked her hard. I walked away._

_Flashback End_

Why couldn't she have been stronger? Why didn't she just kill me? I was hoping she would, seeing her so scared. I didn't know what happened, but I had suddenly felt sorry for her. I hated her for that. I would make this even more painful for her than I intended to.

* * *

**I haven't thought of a name for the mystery girl yet... I'm gonna keep thinking, though! I wanted to do it from her point of view too, so this is her side of the story and plus you get to meet her step-father and mother. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
